


Cady, Your Dad's a Babe

by crowdedangels



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowdedangels/pseuds/crowdedangels
Summary: Vic and Cady were a bottle of wine each to the wind and another on the way, with a half eaten pizza and a trashy movie on the TV but both more interested in drunken storytelling and laughter.Set after 4.06.





	Cady, Your Dad's a Babe

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe they could be friends?

They were a bottle of wine each to the wind and another on the way, with a half eaten pizza and a trashy movie on the TV but both more interested in drunken storytelling and laughter. 

 

“Just… on the lawn?” 

 

“Not everything… but, you know, a good amount,” Cady smirked. “Until Harold from two doors down came past walking his dog.”

 

“Oh my God!” Vic laughed.

 

“He won't look me in the eye anymore…”

 

Vic swiped at her eyes and leaned forward to top up their drinks, grabbing a half-eaten crust she had tossed back into the box and dunking it in the hot sauce packet.

 

“What about you?” 

 

Vic’s eyes widened, “Oh God, erm…” She chewed quickly and grimaced, not sure if she should really admit it. “Hood of the squad car?”

 

“ _ Here _ ?” Cady laughed.

 

“ _ No,  _ Philly.”

 

“Good?” Her eyebrows wiggled.

 

“Cold. There was a reason we were on the hood,” she popped the remainder of the crust into her mouth and had a swig of wine.

 

Cady laughed into her glass, “I was wondering who it could have been with here. Not many prospects for that at the Sheriff’s office …” Her mind concocted poor Ferg’s face if she had ever propositioned such a thing.

 

The wine gave Vic the confidence to give a pointed look to Cady.

 

“...What?”

 

“Cady, your dad’s a babe.”

 

Cady spluttered in shock, “What? No! What? Euw!”

 

“It’s true.”

 

“You’re drunk.”

 

“That’s also true,” Vic took another drink.

 

“He’s, like, double your age.”

 

“Men our age are so much better?”

 

“...point taken.”

 

“He’s smart, he’s funny, he’s compassionate, he has a  _ good _ body-”

 

“- I’m going to throw up-”

 

“No, sorry!” Vic laughed, pulling her back to the couch. “Come back! I’m just saying... your dad’s the full package.”

 

Cady drained the rest of her wine, “I agree with you there, he’s a good man. But never,” she held up a wobbly finger, “ever mention my Dad’s ‘package’ to me again.”

 

Vic choked on her mouthful, both dissolving into fits of laughter again as Vic wiped at the droplets on her top. 

 

“I think he likes you too, you know?” 

 

“...What?” Her hand stilled as she slowly looked up, sure she had misheard. 

 

“I do. I think he feels guilty about it because…” she waved her hand around, “because of Mom and, you know, ‘propriety’, but I actually think you'd be pretty good together.”

 

Vic was stunned into silence.

 

“I’m not calling you Mom.”

 

She spluttered again, convinced she had more wine on her top than had been in her glass. “What? Euw, no!” 

 

Both creased into further laughter - even more so when Cady attempted to calm herself enough to take a drink but only managed to spray Vic in pinot grigio. 


End file.
